


Birthday Surprise

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: When Alex's birthday plans fall through, Jack takes him out for a fun night.
Kudos: 1





	Birthday Surprise

“Hey Jack, what’s up?” Alex asked into the phone, as he got comfortable in his bed.  
“Hey dude, I just thought I’d call you to wish you a good time with your parents tonight, since it’s your birthday! Also, I still have to give you your gifts! I think you’ll love them!” Jack exclaimed.  
“I’m not doing anything with my parents tonight, and it’s going to be the worst birthday ever,” Alex replied, sounding upset.  
“What do you mean? In last period, you told me about how they were going to take you out to dinner and stuff,” Jack pointed out, starting to feel confused.  
“We were going to, but not anymore. When I got home from school, my mom told me that she wasn’t feeling great, but that my dad and I could still do something. We were going to do that, until he got called into his job last second, and was put in a position where he had to go. I’m going to be spending my birthday in my room, doing absolutely nothing,” Alex explained.  
“Why don’t we do something? It’s your birthday, you should spend it doing something fun!” Jack said back.  
“I don’t know, I’m pretty upset, so-“ Alex started.  
“If you’re upset, we should have a great time so you can forget about it for a while! Also, it’s a Friday night, so being stuck at home is shitty no matter what. Come on, let’s go have a fun night to celebrate your big day!” Jack tried, sounding as excited as he could.   
Alex thought about this for a bit and took a deep breath when he finally made his choice.  
“Okay, fine, let’s do it. Should I drive to your house?” Alex asked.  
“No way dude, it’s your birthday, so I’ll pick you up! I’ll be there in, like, fifteen minutes,” Jack decided.  
“Sounds good, I’ll see you then,” Alex said, before hanging up the phone. He got up and started to get himself ready, smiling as he thought about how great of a friend Jack was.   
Once he finished getting ready, Alex went downstairs and waited on the living room couch, until Jack texted him saying that he’d arrived. Alex made his way outside, and saw Jack’s car, which he heard Blink-182 playing from, which made Alex laugh some as he got into the car.  
“There’s the birthday boy!” Jack exclaimed, turning the music down some.  
“So, do I get to pick what we do, or do you have tonight all planned out?” Alex asked, as Jack started to drive.  
“I’d say I have everything pretty planned out. You just have to sit there and enjoy the ride until we get to where we are going,” Jack replied.  
“Well, I can do that. Hey, thanks for doing this so last minute, I really thought that I was about to have the most boring birthday ever,” Alex said back.  
“I wouldn’t have let that happen, but I think we both know that. Hey, let’s listen to the music until we arrive at destination number one,” Jack decided, turning the music back up some. They stayed mostly silent for the rest of the drive, singing along to the CD that was playing.   
Eventually, Jack pulled into the parking lot of the local Olive Garden, much to Alex’s surprise.  
“Shit, I didn’t know we were coming here. I don’t know if I can afford this, dude, I don’t get paid until next week,” Alex explained, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
“Dude, it’s your birthday, do you really think you’re going to pay for dinner?” Jack asked with a laugh.  
“Well, yeah, I did,” Alex admitted.  
“No way, tonight is my night to treat you! Let’s go, I did a call ahead, so we wouldn’t have to wait,” Jack replied, getting out of the car. Alex followed his friend inside, and up to the hostess podium.   
“Hey guys, did you all call ahead?” the hostess asked with a smile.  
“I did, it’s under Barakat, for two,” Jack replied, as the hostess pressed some buttons on her computer.  
“Here you are! Let me take you over to your table,” the hostess said, grabbing two menus, and leading Alex and Jack over to their table.  
“Your server will be right with you, enjoy!” she exclaimed, before walking away.  
“I haven’t been here in so long,” Alex said as he started to flip through the menu.  
“I figured, and I know you like this place a lot, so I thought it’d be a fun idea,” Jack replied. Not much later, their waiter came over, and took their food and drink orders, since they already knew what they wanted.  
“Hey, in a few years, we’ll be able to order drinks here, too!” Alex exclaimed, once the waiter walked away.  
“Dude, we really need to get fakes,” Jack replied with a laugh.  
“I’ve always thought that would be a stupid idea, but I honestly think I’m starting to agree with you on it,” Alex admitted, also laughing.   
While they continued to wait for their food, they talked, mostly about school. They both had some very important tests coming up, and Alex talked about the paper that he was dreading writing for his history class.   
Once the subject of school got old, they started to talk about the band, since they had a gig coming up soon. They had a rehearsal planned for a large part of the next day, which is why Alex was going to have a calm celebration for his birthday to begin with.   
Eventually, their waiter brought out their food, which they were very happy to receive.  
“This place has the best alfredo ever, thank you so much for bring me here, and treating, I really do appreciate it,” Alex sincerely said, after taking a bite of his dinner.  
“Well, I’m glad to hear that, but this is only the first thing I have planned,” Jack replied.  
“There’s more?” Alex asked, his mouth full of pasta.  
“Yeah, we’re going to do something after this, and I still have to give you your gift! That’s at my house, I didn’t want to leave it in my car, because I didn’t want it to get stolen or anything, it’s really cool,” Jack stated, smiling.  
“Well, I’m excited for whatever it is, and whatever you have planned, but I just want to focus on dinner for now. This stuff is so good!” Alex exclaimed, going back to their dinner. They eventually finished their food, and they got a free dessert to go, since Jack told the waiter that it was Alex’s birthday.   
Once Jack paid their bill, they went back to Jack’s car for the next thing that was planned. They listened and sang along to Blink again, until Jack eventually pulled into the parking lot of a bowling alley.  
“Here’s surprise number two! We haven’t been bowling in a while, so I thought this would be fun!” Jack exclaimed.  
“I haven’t been bowling in, I actually can’t remember how long. I’m probably going to suck, since I’m so out of practice, but I’m excited!” Alex said back. The two of them walked out of the car and into the building.   
Jack bought them two games and rental shoes, then they went over to their assigned lane. Once they picked out their bowling balls and set up their names in the computer, they were ready to start their game.  
“Alright, birthday boy, you get to go first. Good luck!” Jack said from the bench in their lane. Alex got himself ready, then finally threw the ball down the lane, hitting seven pins.  
“That’s not too bad! I bet you’ll get a spare, all of the other pins are super close together,” Jack pointed out, while Alex waited for his ball to come back from the return.   
Once it finally came back, Alex prepared himself, then threw the ball again, getting a spare.  
“Fuck yeah!” Alex exclaimed, as Jack gave him a high five, before standing up to take his turn.  
“It looks like I have some legit competition here. Game on, Gaskarth!” Jack stated, before taking his turn, and getting a strike, leaving both of them speechless.   
By the end of their two games, Alex had won the fist, while Jack had won the second. They’d considered getting a third game, but they didn’t really want to spend the money, and Jack wanted to give Alex his gift.  
“So, you’re really not going to give me any hints as to what you got me?” Alex asked, as they two of them drove to Jack’s house from the bowling alley.  
“Here’s a hint, I think you’ll really like it!” Jack replied, making Alex roll his eyes.  
“Wow, what a descriptive hint,” Alex sarcastically replied.  
“You’ll see it soon enough. Just enjoy the music for now,” Jack replied, turning up the stereo some. Eventually, they finally got to Jack’s house, and the two of them practically sprinted up to Jack’s room.  
“Okay, you sit on the bed, and I’ll grab your gift, it’s in my closet,” Jack stated.  
“Sounds good to me,” Alex replied.  
“Oh, and shut your eyes, too! I’m so excited to give this to you!” Jack exclaimed, grabbing his gift for Alex from his closet.  
“When can I open my eyes?” Alex asked, as Jack walked over and sat next to him on the bed.  
“Right now! There’s two things, open up the big one first,” Jack decided, handing Alex the bigger package.   
Alex ripped off the wrapping paper, and instantly felt his jaw drop when he was staring at a brand-new electric guitar, once he’d been wanting for months.  
“Jack, how, what-“ Alex started.  
“I thought you could use a better guitar than the one you have. Do you like it?” Jack asked back.  
“I love it, dude!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Well, there’s still one more thing, here it is,” Jack said, handing Alex a perfectly wrapped square. Alex tore the paper off, to see an autographed copy of Take Off Your Pants and Jacket, making his jaw drop again.  
“Jack, how did you get this?” Alex asked, stunned.  
“The internet is an amazing place,” Jack replied, laughing some.  
“This all must’ve cost you a fortune,” Alex said, still at a loss for words.  
“Well, it certainly wasn’t cheap, but it’s you, so it’s worth it. I’m glad you like it all,” Jack replied.  
“I love it! This, and the night we had meant a lot, I think this has been the best birthday ever! Thank you, Jack,” Alex stated as they hugged each other.  
“I’m glad. Hey, do you want to sleepover?” Jack offered.  
“Sure, but I have a request as to what we watch,” Alex started.  
“The Blink concert movie?” Jack asked confidently.  
“You really do know me well,” Alex replied, laughing.  
“Of course I do. Hey, last one downstairs has to set up the DVD!” Jack exclaimed, bolting up from his bed. Alex followed Jack downstairs, feeling exceptionally grateful for his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is an idea I've had for a while now! Please continue to send in requests, I'm currently working on a few that I'm very excited about! I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and thank your for reading, it means a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
